Thunder and Lightning
by emoluvr108
Summary: The first rain in two months. Fresh new dew in the morning. Everyone is rejoicing. Everyone but me. I hate the rain. It makes Mana sick. And it makes me antsy. (Neah's POV) YOUNG ALLEN (before Neah melded with him), MARIAN, MANA, AND NEAH! Don't like my mind, don't read. If you want to get to know my mind then read it you idiots! ON HIATUS!
1. Don't Stop Keep Walking

**I'm back! And better than ever! ^.^ I wrote most of this in 1****st**** and 2****nd**** period today, and I typed up what I had in 4****th****. But I was only going to type until we had to work, but guess what, we didn't have to do anything today! That is if we already finished our work on Friday, so I also wrote more of the story. . I love my teachers and classes! So anyway, I was thinking about this story last night around 2 am. I fell asleep thinking about it and somehow it appeared in my dream! *.* WOOHOO! I dreamt about Allen Walker! I kind of sound like a stalker now… . Oh well. Oh and for those of you who don't check my profile (which is probably all of you), I am updating you guys on the progress of my stories (and 3… or was it 4… books, that I am writing), whenever I update or add a new story.**

**NOTE: This is all in Neah's POV. **_**Italics are his thoughts (I got this idea from reading a fanfic the other day .).**_** This is all placed before Neah became a Noah, and Allen is not yet possessed… or controlled… or the body for Neah. This is going to be good. Je crois (I believe/I think in French).**

**Here we go!**

Chapter 1 : Don't Stop. Keep Walking.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. _Stupid rain. Why do you have to fall? Now Mana is sick again. And I have nothing to do._ I screamed into my pillow, scaring the bird on my windowsill. _Why does the world hate me?_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Neah! Are you in there?" my mother asked. I didn't respond. "Your friend is here looking for you," she said, "You know the red haired one, Marian was it?"

_What!_ "What!" I yelled, "You let him in?!"

"Why shouldn't I?" she huffed, "He's a gentleman, unlike you. But no, I didn't, since  
Mana is sick. Now get out here!"

I slowly opened the door and peeked out. I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was downstairs. I walked down, with the help of the forceful prodding from my mother, and out. He was standing under the great oak in my yard. "Come on Neah, we're going to the lake," he said.

(30 minutes later)

"Neah! Why are you so slow?!" I heard Marian shout from ahead.

"Sorry," I smirked, "I don't get as much exercise as you."

"Why you little!"

"Ahem," a familiar voice said, "Please don't kill Neah while I'm here."

"Allen!" we both exclaimed.

"What're you doing here," I inquired.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be in lock-up?" Marian said.

Allen grimaced, "I know that you're joking, but please don't…" he trailed off.

"Allen! What are you doing?!" said a voice that surprised everyone. Allen paled.

It was my mother. _She followed us?! Has she followed us before? Has she listened to our conversations? Did she even know what privacy means?!_

"Nothing ma'am," Allen quickly replied.

"Hmm… Well, then why are you in lock-up?" she carelessly asked.

Allen became even paler, if it was possible. _He doesn't want to go back to lock-up. He hates that place. And if they find out he left, they would… I don't even want to think about it!_ "Mother! Allen wasn't doing anything," I grabbed Allen's hand, "So just leave him alone!" I said coming to his defense.

My mother was stunned. I had never done this before. I didn't wait for her to say anything, I just ran away. Dragging Allen away with me and leaving Marian to follow. I ran, full speed, for about 10 minutes, before I ran out of breath and had to stop. I looked up to see Marian out of breath as well. _I finally get to see you exert yourself, too bad it's in these circumstances._ I smirked at Marian and he glared at me. _He seems to be fuming, probably because I came to Allen's defense before him._ I looked at Allen; he seemed broken. He didn't move, didn't blink, and didn't breathe as far as I could tell. He was staring off into the distance; we all sat there in silence, with Marian and I catching our breaths, for what seemed like hours.

"Sorry," Allen whispered, "I ruined everything."

"No! You didn't ruin anything! That bitch did!" Marian yelled.

"Wait a minute! That's my mother you're talking about, and she isn't a… Well, yeah, okay, she is a bitch."

Allen gave a tiny, yet fake, smile. _I swear, one day I'm going to make him smile for real!_ "I have to go," Allen said. Allen started walking down the hill. _Allen, why do you keep going back to that place, that place which you hate._ Next thing I know, Marian is gone. _Where did he—_My thoughts were cut short when I heard a yelp. A very Allen-like yelp.

"Marian!" I yelled down, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping him from going anywhere," Marian said nonchalantly.

_You're clinging to Allen! Get off of him! Why are you on top of him? Wait that sounds kind of like I want to be on top of him… or on the bottom… or… No! I promised myself I would stop thinking these things, when Allen was with me._ "Marian! Get off of Allen!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" he asked with mock innocence. _He knows what I'm thinking. He wants me to say it in front of Allen, but I can't. I won't. I can feel my face getting warmer. Am I blushing? Please tell me I'm not blushing! I can't blush like this in front of Allen! He'll figure it out, my feelings for him._

"Just get off!" I screamed.

"Neah?" Allen questioned with concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

I blushed madly. _Why did my feelings have to come out now?! He looks like an angel with his hair spread out like that. I could take him right now… NO! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!_ "STOP IT!" _Damn, did I say that last one out loud?!_ I looked at Allen. He seemed to be putting 2 and 2 together.

He looked at me, and then at Marian, who was watching me with eyes full of knowledge. When Marian caught Allen looking, he snuggled closer to Allen, if that was possible, and then he whispered something in Allen's ear. Something that made Allen blush. Hard.

I could feel the tears in my eyes as I darted off. I didn't know where I was going; I just went. And I resolved to keep walking or running or… anything, until I was far enough away that I could cry. But I didn't get far, when I felt arms encircle my waist and say "Neah, it's okay. Everything's okay." I think I instinctively knew it was Allen, so I cried. And cried and cried and cried. And you know what, the sky cried with me.

I yelped when I first felt a fat raindrop on my head. But I didn't care. Allen was here with me. _He should've gone home! He's going to be punished._ "Allen!" I wailed. His hug tightened. I clung to him and just kept crying, as if that was the only way that Allen was going to stay with me. I didn't care if he thought I was a child. _Maybe Allen feels the same way or maybe he's just being nice or-_

"Neah, you're such a baby," a mocking voice said. I stiffened, and Allen noticed.

"Marian," Allen scolded, "Be nice."

"Fine," Marian walked closer, and I could feel his body heat as he hugged Allen and me, but mostly Allen.

I slowly stopped crying. Allen pulled away to look at me; I shuddered suddenly feeling cold. I reached out to cling to Allen again, but I stopped when I saw my mother with him, Allen's torturer, the man I hate most in the world. "Allen, look," I pointed in the direction of my mother.

"What is it?" he turned and paled for the 2nd time that day, "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." he whispered.

"Allen, calm down!" Marian shouted. He hugged Allen, "I'm here for you. Okay?" Allen nodded.

_How did he… I'm not even going to worry about that right now._ "Mother! What're you-" I was cut off by that stupid bitch.

"Neah! What happened?! Why are your eyes puffy? Were you crying?" my mother frantically asked, "What did he do to you? Come on, we're going home." she said grabbing me.

"No!" I screamed, trying to escape. I was unsuccessful. "Let me go!"

"Neah," I heard Allen whisper, "I'll deal with it. It's okay. Everything's okay."

_It sounds like he's trying to convince himself, as much as he is trying to convince me. But what does he mean? Why would he- No… He wouldn't._ I watched in horror as Allen went over to him. SMACK!

"Allen!" Marian yelled.

Allen put his hand up. "It's okay," he said.

"But-"

"No buts, Marian," Allen smiled somewhat sadly, "I'll see you later."

He came over to talk to my mother. She whispered back. I don't know what he said but my mother decided to let me stay outside with Marian, so long as Allen wasn't here. Allen was going to be punished, like I thought he would be. "Why are the adults so mean to Allen?" I asked Marian, when they had all left.

"Because they're afraid," he replied.

"Afraid of what?"

"The Earl."

"Who?"

"Why are you asking all of these questions all of a sudden?" Marian huffed.

I remained silent, and so did Marian. We sat there in the rain. All the plans for the day forgotten. Wet and cold. Feeling everything and yet feeling nothing at the same time. Alive and yet numb to the world. Dead and moving. After a long period of silence, Marian got up and left. I sat there alone for another minute before going home.

_Allen. I hope you're okay. I miss you, when you're in lock-up and when you're not here. Wait. Is that? It can't be… But I think it is… It's a light, a light in Mana's room! Mana's awake?! Mana! Mana!_ "Mana!" I ran upstairs into his room, "Mana!"

"Neah?!" Mana jumped, "Where've you been?"

"Outside… With Marian…"

"Marian!" Mana shrieked, "Marian Cross?! I thought I told you never to go anywhere with him alone."

"Mana, please calm down. It was only because I was bored," I started tearing up as I remembered, "And Allen showed up, so it wasn't like I was alone with him," the tears fell, "Allen!" I wailed.

"Neah," Mana said, "It's okay. I won't be angry at anything you do. Okay? Now tell me what happened with Allen."

"He… He, well, he was supposed to be in lock-up," I sniffled, "But he got out and was walking when he saw us. After mother showed up to try to take Allen back, we ran. He decided it would be best if he left. Then something about Marian tackling Allen, around the waist if I might add, and I got jealous and now Allen knows my feelings and now, now he's… He's hurting. I can feel it..." I cried, "Mana, please tell me what to do!"

"I… I don't know Neah," Mana muttered, "I really don't know."

(The next day)

"Mother, is Neah alright?" Mana inquired, "He's stayed in his room all day."

"I'm sure that he's just fine," mother said.

_I'm not fine you crazy bitch! Stop telling Mana blatant lies! And for the record, I'm not in my room; I'm sitting on the stairs waiting for you to start your lunch, so that I can sneak out the door and go help Allen. Oh look, it's like you read my mind._ As soon as mother and Mana sat down for lunch, I made as mad dash for the door. _I don't think that they saw me. Man, if Mana knew I was doing this I would be in so much trouble. But for all the wrong reasons, Mana knows that I love Allen. But he doesn't know that I know that he does too. It's my little secret. There's Marian._ "Let's go," I said brushing past him.

"Neah! Hey, Neah!" Marian called, "Wait up!" he grabbed my arm and yanked me back, "I said wait." I growled at him and tried to get free, but to no avail.

"What?" I yelled.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Eto… No, I don't," I said bashfully. _I should've let Marian lead the way. He knows where it is. I should've… I shouldn't have… I don't even know. I just want Allen back._ "Allen," I whispered, "Okay. Sorry."

(1 hour later)

"We're here," Marian said.

_This is it. The day I rescue Allen from this hell-hole._ "This place is huge," I said, "How're going to find him?"

"This way," Marian said.

_How does he know where to go? I wonder if he has been here before._

"Up here!" I heard a voice, a voice that brought tears to my eyes, say, "Hey Marian… Neah?!" _He sounds surprised to see me. Is that good or bad?_ "I didn't expect you to be here. Hi." Allen smiled and waved. "You coming up?" he questioned.

"Yep. Keep watch, okay?" Allen nodded. Marian motioned for me to come over, "Watch carefully." Marian went around the corner and brought out a stool. He got on and jumped up to reach Allen's windowsill. He slowly dragged himself up onto one elbow and reached his other hand into the room. Allen dragged him inside. "It's as simple as that," he said.

"Well, maybe for you or me. Neah's smaller and isn't as strong or tall," Allen said, "Neah, be careful." I nodded. I got on the stool and jumped. I think I almost made it, but then I'm pretty sure I started falling. I don't remember, everything happened so quickly. _Allen!_

"Neah!" Allen leaned over the windowsill and grabbed my hand. He caught me and started pulling me in. _Damn, Allen is strong!_ I clung to Allen, when he had safely pulled me inside.

"Allen!" I cried.

"Marian! You could've told him what to do instead of leaving him alone with no one to catch him if he fell, which he did." Allen pointedly glared at Marian. _I kind of feel sorry for Marian. I mean, I know that he loves Allen too and doesn't want anyone in his way. And I would've done the same thing, if I were him, but that doesn't mean it was right._ I stopped crying quickly enough, because I soon realized that we weren't alone.

"What do you kids think you're doing?" said my one and only enemy's voice.

"Run," Marian commanded. And we did. I was holding Allen's hand as he led us through the millions of dark corridors in this place. Marian was bringing up the rear in case that man wanted to follow us. Which he did. He almost caught us a couple times, until Allen lost him by turning quickly twice in a row. He walked right past us without noticing we were there. When it was safe, Allen took us to his room.

"Okay. So what're you guys doing here? Come to visit me in lock-up?"

"No, we came to break you out," Marian said.

"What!" Allen yelled, "Why would you… Marian, can I talk to you? In private?"

"Sure."

I took this opportunity to look around Allen's room. _It's neat. There's a twin bed with black and white covers, a dresser, a desk with a lamp, and… Huh, there isn't anything else in here. Well, except for that overturned photo. I wonder who's in it. Allen maybe?_ "Hey, Allen? What's-" I turned around to see Allen clinging to Marian in a somewhat hysterical manner. And Marian was… Crying! _Marian doesn't cry, not at all in any of the years I've known him. _He caught me looking and stopped. _Can you really just stop crying like that? Maybe he really is a robot!_ I glared at Marian a little, before running over to them.

"Neah. Go. Away," Marian ground out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Marian, it's fine," Allen whispered. But he still wouldn't turn to look at me. _Why won't you look at me Allen?!_

"Allen…" Marian said with concern dripping in his voice, "You sure? I can always make him leave."

"Allen! Why won't you tell me anything?!" I screamed. _Why am I screaming at Allen? I need to stop!_ "I just want to help!"

"Neah…"

_Allen, I wonder if you hate me now. I don't want you to hate me. Because… Because I_, "I love you!"

"Neah!" Marian yelled. He grabbed Allen as he started falling and took him over to the bed. He whispered something to Allen, before walking over to me. "With me. Now." We walked out into the hall, but not before I stole a glance at Allen. He was looking at the previously turned over photo. It was of him and a man. A man far unlike the one downstairs. Just looking at him in a photo sent shivers down my spine._ This man seems to be truly evil. How does Allen know him? _I was scared to find out.

"What?" I asked tiredly, "What did I do wrong?"

"You told him that you love him," Marian hissed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!"

"You're just mad that I said it before you did!" I yelled.

"No! I'm not! I'm mad because you just had to be selfish and say that without thinking about the consequences!" Marian yelled back.

"What consequences can come from telling someone that you love them?!"

"Gahh!" Marian grabbed me and slammed me into the wall.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain.

"You think that you know everything, but you don't. Did you know where this place was? No! Did you know who the Earl was? No! And you have no idea what I will do to keep Allen safe! Just telling him that you love him has great repercussions. The Earl is going to take Allen away, and he's the kind of person who gets jealous easily. Either you'll end up dead, or Allen will be taken earlier. He's supposed to be taken next week. And if I so much as I see the Earl coming to get Allen before then, you'll be the one I blame," Marian exploded.

"I-I… I didn't…"

"No, you didn't. Now, don't you dare say anything about this to anyone." I nodded.

We stood there in silence. _I'm starting to think that Marian might love Allen more than me… But that just means that I'm going to have to love Allen even more… Before he's taken from me… Why didn't anyone tell me these things, before I went and messed it up? I should've known! I'm Allen's friend too._ I looked towards the door. _Wasn't it open before?_ CRASH! Now Marian was looking towards the door too.

"That wasn't closed," I heard Marian mutter.

"Allen!"

We ran into the room, to find Allen being hugged possessively by a man, who looked strangely like Mana._ That has to be the Earl._ The picture had fallen onto the floor. Shards of glass were everywhere. _And that had to be the source of the crash._ I was trembling, but not from fear, from hatred. "Let him go!" I said with barely controlled anger seeping into my voice.

"Careful kid. You're going to lose your life if you keep talking like that to Millennium." I saw a person standing by a door, a door that wasn't there before. _Road._ Something inside me said._ The Noah of Dreams. Careful, she's a slippery one. Who's in my mind? And why does my head hurt like-_ The pain became to much to bear. I screamed.

It was like everything was moving in slow motion. I fell over in pain. I saw drops of my blood falling onto the floor. "Neah!" _Allen! Help!_ And he was by my side in an instant. He hugged me and I leaned into the embrace.

_I hear whispering. They want to take me with them._ "Don't," I pleaded with Allen through the pain, "Please don't leave me."

Allen tightened his hold on me. He was getting my blood all over him, but he didn't care. Marian brought him something. I hadn't realized that he had left, until he came back. Allen tilted my head upwards and started cleaning my wound. I hissed in pain.

"Sorry," Allen said, "I haven't actually treated another person before." _It's okay. I really want to tell him that! But the pain is too much to bare._

I was starting to see black spots in my field of vision. Soon, Allen's face was all I could see. _It's a good way to die. Seeing the face of the person you love._ Before the light was totally gone, I heard Allen say, "Don't stop. Keep walking." Like I wasn't about to die. Everything went black.

(Unknown amount of time)

I woke up and looked around not knowing where I was or what was happening. I couldn't remember anything. But I did remember a name, the name of the person I love. Allen.

~to be continued or fin (I haven't decided)~

***END NOTE! I would like to say that in this fanfic, Neah, Mana, Marian, the Earl, and Road all love Allen. Should I continue or not? Please tell me! I really, really want to continue! If I get enough reviews I'll continue, but that number has to reach 50… or 30, whichever comes first. Check my profile and please do as I ask in the dear people section! Bye for now! . \(.3.)/**


	2. Bullet Wounds

**I'm back! Sorry I was late updating, I had to study for exams. And I would like to mention, that regardless of how many reviews I got, I was going to continue. I only said that to gain some more time to write, edit, and reply. I wasn't really expecting that many reviews. I just chose a random number off the top of my head… It was 50, so I chose the next number in my head, which was 30. I'm going to send a special shout-out to thank my Math teacher for teaching a boring class, in which I spent my time writing to stay awake. (I do that everyday you know . ) I would also like to thank my Civics/World Geography teacher for ending class about 5 minutes early, because I need all the time I can get to write down my ideas before I forget them. I now have about 30 other fanfics that I am planning on writing, so there will probably be a discrepancy in my updates.**

**Replies (This is the first time I've done this):**

***NOTE* I answered anything having to do with 'the number of reviews needed to continue' in the above paragraph.**

***NOTE2* Instead of virtual cookies, I give out virtual baby whales! :D**

**kitsune630: Now, before I begin replying to you, I just have to say that I love your energy! You wrote me 7 reviews and they were all so awesome. Now to address your reviews: Allen is almost always on the bottom (in my fanfics) because he's so feminine and adorable. . Yes, it is okay to review random nonsense, but that's only because I love randomness! ;) I'm very happy to hear that you love my story that much! :D It motivates me. I will try my hardest to make it so flipping awesome that your head will explode from happiness… Well, maybe not that awesome, I want/need your head intact to read this story. #.# I promise that I will never abandon a story! It goes against everything I believe, when it comes to my own personal fanfics. Tyki isn't a Noah yet, because this story is set before Neah killed all of the Noahs (except for Road and the Earl), so they probably won't meet. I'm also pretty sure that Kanda and Lavi haven't been born yet, and Komui would be a kid around Allen's or Neah's age right now. But, since Komui lives in China and Allen lives in England, I doubt they will meet. And Komui loves Lenalee… In a somewhat creepy, not brotherly way… And yet it is brotherly, if you understand that… Anyway, thanks! . I haven't found any Mana loves Allen fanfics either… Well, I have but they were all in a father-son sort of way. Anyway, this is the longest review ever written, but I don't care! . Have 2, yes 2, virtual baby whales for your reviews. ._. ._.**

**Life15: I will/am. :) I couldn't bear to stop this… I just love it too much. I love that idea too; there is too many with Allen on bottom. But I might not even write those scenes, well, only in Neah's fantasies. ;) I like it too. And I only did it because I wanted to make him seem approachable, but I didn't know how to do it. So I decided to make him a crybaby, before he was a Noah, and have him mature after he became one. I also wanted him to be sort of stuck-up around his mother, but not around his friends or brother. . I'm proud of how it turned out. I understand what you mean; I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted "lock-up" to mean either. o-O But I now know, in the fanfic Allen's father is overprotective (and abusive) and won't let him leave the house, although he sneaks out anyway (I blame Marian for that). "Lock-up" is just what Allen's friends call it. I know that I could have been clearer on that, but it was only supposed to come up in the first chapter. I don't think that I'll be mentioning it again, but I might. Tell me if you find anything else hard to understand! I really do want to know. Also you get a virtual whale (because I'm random like that) for asking that question! ._. Isn't he adorable?! . Anyway, I'm bringing Mana in next chapter. I just wasn't sure how to write him. :3 Read to find out who he likes! :)** **Neah woke up at the end of the last chapter after about 10 hours or so passed, and then he kind off faded off. And you'll have to read this chapter to find out everything else! I'm sneaky like that. . This chapter starts off after about 20 something years, that was what I had in mind.**

**Honorable Mentions! (other reviewers) : LightMyBulb**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If I didn't respond, it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate your reviews. It just means that your reviews were after I posted this or were about the review number (which is addressed in the uppermost paragraph). Also if I do reply and you feel sad that kitsune630's or Life15's reply were longer, just know that I wanted to answer all of the questions or comments. Meaning if you review many times or in a long review (with many questions and comments), I will reply to you with a paragraph that long.**

Chapter 2 : Bullet Wounds

(Many years later)

_I like my new family, but I still like the Earl the best._ I thought as I was watching my family throw food at each other. I left early, so as not to get food in my hair. _He always tells me everything. Everything about my life_. Eventually, I figured some things out on my own. But I still feel as though someone is missing. When I first asked the Earl about it, he clammed up and refused to talk to me for a couple of days. I wonder what's so significant about that person?

The only thing I really know is that this person is the person I love. The person I want to run to, cry into, and tell everything. The person whose name was on the tip of my tongue when I first woke up. The person who I want to spend my life with. But they weren't in my memories. It was like they were wiped from my mind. They became a blur. Their name was gone. And yet. I remembered. I remembered their embrace, their stormy gray eyes, their soft hair, their caring touch, their soothing words, and their last words to me. _Don't stop. Keep walking._ I repeated it like a mantra. Every day and every night. Every waking second. All the time.

I miss them, even though I can't remember. I love them. I want them. I need them. So, for now, until I remember, I am forced to forget my feelings, and I use the Earl as a substitute. I hang around him instead of trying to remember. Because I'm afraid. Afraid to remember. All because of the last thing. '_Their last words', does that mean that they are dead? Or that they think I am?_ I personally would prefer the latter.

I shook my head. _Now isn't the time to be thinking about this. I should go see the Earl, maybe he'll have something to do to take my mind off of things. _I was walking to the Earl's room, when I heard talking. I quietly slipped up to the doorway and hid behind the wall. I peered around the corner to see the Earl talking with an Akuma.

"Neah's the best ever!" the Earl said like a young school girl, "He's such a good boy and he never leaves my side. Nor will he ever," The Earl paused, "But I still wonder. Should I've taken Allen that day too?" BA-BUMP. "I love Neah and Allen equally," the Earl trailed off, then screamed, "Aghh! Now I'm confusing myself!" _The Earl seems upset about this Allen person._ BA-BUMP. "Go and see what Allen's up to. And do make sure that Neah continues to forget him," the Earl commanded. BA-BUMP, BA-BUMP. _What is he talking about? Who is All-_ A torrent of memories overcame me.

A hug. The rain. Tears flowing. A fake smile. My blushing face. His home. His tears. My fear. My pain. Those words. "Don't stop. Keep walking." The one I love. Allen. _Allen! Allen! Allen! Allen! Allen! Allen! I remember! How could I forget you? I love you more than life. I love you! I love you! I love you!_ _I want to see you. Right now. I don't think that I'll be able to live without seeing you. _All of my thoughts went wild. But one remained solitary in the corner of my mind. _Why didn't the Earl tell me about Allen?_ I stormed into the Earl's room, surprising him.

"Neah!" he yelped.

"You didn't tell me," I ground out, "You didn't tell me about Allen." It wasn't a question. I glared at the Earl accusingly. He looked jolted, but I didn't know way.

"Neah, stay calm."

"No!" I screamed, "Don't tell me what to do!" I was about to continue, when the Akuma came back. Once it started talking, the Earl and I turned towards it.

"We have located Allen, he's in the south of France."

An image forced its way into my mind. An image of Allen with his wife and two kids. An image of Allen moving on. Leaving me behind. Forgetting me, as I forgot him. I shook my head, trying to force the image away. _Allen wouldn't do that. Would he? I haven't seen him in 20 something years. He's probably changed, so much._

"Show me," the Earl said. The Akuma projected an image, since his power was the gift of sight, and I braced myself for the worst. But what I saw made me happy instead. Allen was lying on his back in a meadow. He looked positively angelic. His hair fanned out behind him like that day so many years ago.

Marian was running down to meet him. "Allen!" Marian called.

"Hmm," Allen looked up, "Yes?"

"It's done," Marian said, plopping down next to Allen, "My golem, it's done! Can you name him? I don't know what to call him?" Marian was smiling ecstatically.

"Okay. I kind of need to see him to name him, don't I?" Allen asked teasingly.

"Bien sûr," Marian spoke fluently, "Of course, of course." He pulled out a golden golem. It spread out its wings and tail. It flew up and over to Allen, settling on his chest. The two proceeded to stare at each other for about 6 minutes.

"Timcanpy!" Allen suddenly exclaimed, "Want to go somewhere to eat?" The golem, Timcanpy, jumped up and down happily. "I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Allen smiled like the Sun.

"What about me?" Marian poked Allen in the ribs.

"Fine, you can come too," Allen said jokingly.

"I was planning to anyway." Marian placed a hand over Timcanpy's head. He then leaned down; his red hair forming a wall between us and them.

_Was he…? He better not be! I think this is even worse than Allen having a wife and two kids._ I grit my teeth in anger.

Soon enough Marian moved away._ Allen looks the same as before; he isn't out of breath._ Allen laughed, and Marian blushed. Allen stood up and began walking, all the while still laughing.

"Hey, Allen! Where're you going?" Marian called out as he caught up to Allen.

"Café Bonne Heure," Allen said, "Leur parfait est parfait!"

"When did you learn French?"

"Just picked it up somewhere," Allen smirked.

Marian and Allen kept talking and bumped into a passerby. Marian said sorry and continued walking. Noticing that Allen wasn't with him, he turned back and saw Allen's face. It was like he'd seen a ghost. Only one person could do that to Allen.

"No!" I screamed. A door opened up near me. I turned and tried to run to Allen, but the Earl grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. He was about to scold me, I could tell, but abruptly stopped when we heard gunshots. _Allen! And Marian… But mostly Allen!_

We saw Allen's father appear with a gun. Marian ran over to Allen; everything started happening in "slow motion". Allen's back was splattered with bullet holes and blood. The Earl released my wrist. Marian pulled out his own gun, as he caught Allen. Allen wasn't moving. Marian pulled the trigger. The bullets hit their target. But not before one hit Marian too. They both stumbled. Marian fell into a river. Allen was lying on his back, eyes shining with fear and fever. A raindrop fell. Silence rained down from the sky. A yell shouted out in the back of my mind. The Earl entering my vision. Black spots. Then, nothing.

(A couple of hours later)

I awoke in my room. I prayed that everything was a dream. I prayed that my life wouldn't change. That Allen wasn't dead, or dying. That I didn't know who Allen was. That I was crying. But at the same time, I knew that it wasn't a dream. I could tell because, when I closed my eyes, I could feel his hugs, see his face, and say his name. _Allen… Allen, I love you. Don't leave me like this. Don't leave without seeing me again. Don't leave without saying goodbye. This has to be a dream. I desperately need this to be a dream. But it can't be._ _I remember. I remember Allen, a person I didn't know just a couple of hours ago but knew my entire life. And loved my entire life. Forever and always._

I walked around the arc trying to find the Earl. _Where could he be? I already checked his room, Road's room, the piano room, and my room. Twice._ I looked around to find a white door. A white door whose contents were for my eyes only. Mine alone. I went in and sat on the piano bench. I pressed a key and started to search once more for the Earl. _Aha! I found you! Now, which room? Room… 316… Why is he going to Spain?_

An alarm beeped, notifying me that the Earl was using the arc._ Another door? This time to England._ Another alarm beeped. _To Denmark._ Hundreds of alarms went off in a second. _From Denmark to Finland. From Finland to Russia. Russia to China. China to Nigeria. Nigeria to Canada. To Greenland. To Cambodia. To Taiwan. To Austria. To Haiti. To Mexico. To Germany. To Australia. So on and so forth. Where are you going?_ The beeping stopped. I was almost afraid to find out. The Earl went through this much trouble to hide where he was going. But I looked at it anyway. _France… That's where Allen is._

I used the arc to go directly to Paris, France. After finding the Earl, I followed him around for what seemed like hours, until he stopped. In front of a hospital. _Allen…_ I walked in after him. Hiding behind a plant, I peeked out at him. The Earl was gone. _Where could he have-_

"What're you looking for Neah?" a voice suddenly said from behind me, "Or should I ask more accurately, who are you looking for?"

"Earl!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to meet him.

"Neah," he said nervously, "Go back."

"Why?" I asked as he looked around for something. Or someone.

My theory was confirmed, when I saw his gaze lock onto a gurney. This particular gurney was surrounded by tons of nurses and doctors, and it was being rushed into surgery. Through all of those people I only saw a hand; a hand that told me that the person on the gurney wasn't Allen. It was Marian. _Then where is Allen? Is he already in surgery?_ My questions were cut short, when I heard my name being called out.

"Neah!" Marian called again. I rushed over to him and ran alongside the gurney as it was being rolled down the hall. He was not only awake and comprehensive, but he was angry. If looks could kill, all of the doctors would have died 50 times over.

"Marian!" I yelled back, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," he grumbled. Then he looked up with concern visible in his eyes, "Do you know where-" Marian cut himself off.

_He doesn't know that I remember Allen. But he seemed to know that I was watching. How? Well, he does know my circumstances._ I grimaced and shook my head. "No, but I wish that I did."

"Wait, Neah, do you remember?" he was steadily getting louder and louder as his gurney rolled down the hallway nearing the door to surgery. The staff began to keep me from following.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"Please! Find him!" I didn't have time to answer, when Marian was pushed into the operating room and the light reading "Surgery" was turned on.

"I will," I promised. I turned and ran back to the lobby, ignoring the staff yelling at me to slow down, and I looked for the Earl. He was sitting down, waiting for me. "Earl!" I ran up to him, "We have to find Allen!"

"I already did," the Earl said painfully, "But I have to go alone. You are to stay here and wait."

"But I want to see Allen!" I whined.

"No," the Earl simply stated, before turning on his heel and walking to the door.

"But-"

"No buts," the Earl looked out to where Road was waiting with the other 11 Noahs. "And Road is here to keep you from leaving. She seems to have brought the rest of them along. No matter," he turned back to me, "Do not leave this building." He left quickly, as though he was escaping. As he left, Road and the others walked in.

"Neah!" Road said as she glomped me.

"Road, please calm down. We are in a hospital, you know?" I said.

"So!" Road smirked playfully, which was dangerous. When Road started playing, dead bodies started piling up. I inwardly grimaced._ This is going to be a long day._

~to be continued~

***END NOTE! Hehehe! I think all of you know where I am going with this. But then again, maybe not. . I'm a little crazy. I know that I was terribly late with this update, and I'm sorry about that. But it's up now and I'm proud of it. For my next update I am aiming for the week after New Year's. I'm going to try and write a lot on my school break. :) Okay, what's next. While I am writing this, I'm supposed to be studying for the Math test that I'm going to take in 10 minutes. Oh well, I'm great at Math anyway. It's my favorite subject in school.**

**Did anyone notice that Allen was the one who got shot multiple times, but Marian was the one in the hospital not Allen. Interesting. Where could I be going with this? See if you can tell. ;) Also, I don't care if nobody reads this! I enjoy writing and that's what I'm going to do! \(.3.)/ Banzai! My aim is more logical this time, 15-20 reviews! So please review. Ciao! :)**


End file.
